Hilde's Fashion
by Oyuki
Summary: Another 2xH AU! Duo devices a plan that will ensure he gets control of his family's company, but what does this plan have to do w Hilde? And what will happen when she finds out? prologueepilogue FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine! Is that clear?  
  
  
AN: Okay, I based this on a soap opera that I watched (only like a fourth of it though) a while ago. Some of you may (or may not) recognize it!   
  
Warnings: AU, fluffiness, sappiness, and (in some parts) a really mean Duo! (2xH pairing)  
  
  
Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
  
  
Hilde walked into Maxwell Fashion. It was her first day of work as the secretary of Duo Maxwell, the heir to the Maxwell fashion empire. It was founded by his grandmother, and when she died it passed on to his father, an only child, just like Duo Maxwell. It was common knowledge that his father's health was failing, and that any day Duo would become the president of Maxwell Fashion.   
  
She was so excited, it was her first real job at a real office! Hilde Scheker was just getting her life together after her disastrous relationship with Trowa Barton. He'd never loved her and only wanted to play with her. Hilde, being young and naive at the age of 21, had fallen for the sensitive guy act. And what had that gotten her? A broken heart and unemployment. She couldn't stand working there, in the same place with Trowa. So, now six months later here she was! In Maxwell Fashion building.  
  
She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the eighth floor. When the elevator stopped on her floor she stepped out and headed for the receptionist. "I'm Hilde Schebeker, Mr. Maxwell's new secretary," she said with a smile.  
  
The receptionist stared a her, "Oh yes!" she squeaked. She pretended to cough and turned back to her saying, "Down that hall to your left. young Mr. Maxwell requested for you to go to his office when you arrived."  
  
"Thank you." Hilde walked to where the receptionist had directed her and looked at the doors that lined the doors. She knocked on the one that had Duo Maxwell on a plaque. "Come in," she heard a masculine voice say.  
  
She came in and introduced herself, "Hi, Mr. Maxwell, I'm Hilde Schebeker your new secretary."  
  
Duo just stared at the girl. He looked her up and down, from head to toes. He noted the sensible shoes she wore, the white tights, plaid skirt she wore, the purple jacket, the cream colored shirt with a silly collar, and finally the silly face with the big smile. She had big lips, braces straightening her teeth, a large nose, thick glasses with large brown frames, unappealing blue eyes, and finally her long hair . Duo turned his head sideways to look at her hair. She had the long black mass pulled back into a braid, and keeping the stray hair out of her face was, what he hoped, a big amount of gel.   
  
Hilde shifted uncomfortably under his stare. He'd been staring at her for the last five minutes, and she could feel perspiration on her upper lip begin to form. "Mr. Maxwell?" she said.  
  
Duo shook his head and focused on something on his desk. For the next ten minutes he tried hard not to look her in the face and tried even harder not to laugh.   
  
"Yes, well, that concludes the first part of your first day here, Hilde. You can go to your lunch now and... and... eat lunch," said Duo.   
  
"Okay, thank you Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"Um... yeah."   
  
Hilde walked out of the door, a dreamy look on her face. She sighed. Men should not be allowed to look that good. He had cobalt blue eyes, the most luscious lips she'd ever seen... oh and his hair! He had long chestnut brown hair that reached... well, she didn't know how long it was since she hadn't seen him standing up, but she was sure it reached his butt. She sighed again as she walked to where she had seen the cafeteria. She was sure he was built too if his arms were anything to go by. Underneath the business suit she could tell the man worked out.   
  
Hilde didn't know it yet, but she'd fallen in love.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Inside his office, Duo sat in his chair laughing his ass off. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He waited for the voice of his friend to pick up before he started laughing again.  
  
"Duo, is that you?" asked Heero Yuy, Duo's best friend.  
  
"Yes, Heero! Ha, ha, ha! You will not believe what I just saw!" he said still laughing.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Heero in a bored tone.  
  
"This one chick, man! Oh you gotta see her! She looks like... like.... like a friggin' dinosaur! Yeah, yeah! She's so damn funny looking, she's my new secretary and you will not believe how ugly she is!"   
  
"Duo... what's your problem? Haven't you learned not to judge a book by its cover? I mean, I know you go out with model material, but come on!--  
  
"Man, meet me in your office and we'll go down to the cafeteria and then you can see her. Oh... you are going to laugh your ass off!"  
  
"Fine, fine," grumbled Heero.  
  
Both men walked down to the cafeteria where they searched Hilde. Duo spotted her but did not point her out to Heero. They found a table near her, but well hidden and Duo pointed her out.   
  
Heero didn't know what to say. He'd seen some ugly chicks in his life, but this was ridiculous. She looked even worse than Dorothy Catalonia, his own secretary! it wasn't long before he too started laughing.  
  
  
tbc...  
  
AN: tune in next time for Hilde's adventures one year later.... 


	2. The Problem with Hilde and Duo

Disclaimer: Not mine! None of it is mine! Not even the storyline...  
  
  
AN: Here's chapter 1. This is where the story really picks up. It's been a year since the prologue. No Heero in this chapter, and the introduction of Richard Maxwell, Duo's father. REVIEW!  
  
Warnings: AU, OOC, sappiness, fluffiness, and a sometimes mean Duo! Oh there's also language so I changed the rating to R.  
  
  
Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
  
(a year later...)  
  
  
Duo opened the door to his office only to find Hilde asleep on his desk with her arms pillowing her head.   
  
"Hey, wake up! Wake up!" he said.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled opening her blue eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Geez, you're still here? What are you doing in my office anyway? Shouldn't you be in yours right through that door?" he asked. He sounded annoyed, very annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Duo!" she said rubbing her eyes with her hand, " I was just finishing the report for your father. When I was leaving last night I saw it on the floor and..."  
  
Duo made a face and said, "Yeah, okay..." Wow, she'd actually done something right for a change. Not that she wasn't a good at her job, it was just that he would never admit to it. What he would admit was that he found her... he struggled to find a correct word for her. Um... ugly. He disliked her because she was ugly.  
  
Hilde quickly left Duo's chair as he walked around the desk to sit on it. She walked to the other side of the room and opened a door to her office. Well, it looked more like a closet than an office rather than an office, but hey, she had her own office.  
  
"Well, now I have nothing to do for the next," he looked at his watch, "twenty minutes that I was going to spend doing this report. I'm home free," he said to himself. He read the report so he wouldn't look like a complete idiot when he presented it to his father and found that it was surprisingly well done. She knew what she was talking about.   
  
When Duo finally met with Richard Maxwell, he saw right through his son. "Duo, who wrote this for you?"  
  
Dou managed to look hurt and said, "Dad, c'mon! Most of your workers, with the exception of Heero, are completely incompetent. Who could write this besides me; I mean, I researched and--"  
  
"You're just digging a deeper grave for yourself, son. Now, tell that nice secretary of yours to come see me, please," Richard said good naturally, as if speaking to a small child.  
  
"Hilde? You want to see HER?" he said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Duo--" his father warned.  
  
"But dad--" Duo whined.  
  
"Duo, I know you didn't write this, Hilde did. And you and I both know that she's overqualified to be your secretary. Now, please tell her I want to see her."  
  
"Fine, be that way! But I'm not calling her! Get your secretary to call her, I was your errand boy when I was ten, not anymore!" he said before he slammed the door.  
  
He pressed a button on the cradle of his phone and a pleasant female voice answered. "Relena, please call Hilde Schbeker and ask her to come to my office. She's my son's secretary.  
  
The door opened and he said, "Ahh, Hilde I wanted to talk to you..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There was a rumor going around Maxwell Fashion. A rumor that had reached Duo Maxwell this morning that hadn't yet reached Hilde Schbeker.   
  
Duo seethed in anger. There was a wild rage inside of him that if he'd seen Hilde that moment he'd have strangled her!  
  
He sat in his chair, behind his desk, holding his aching head in his hands. It was a bright, sunny Monday morning, and he had a splitting headache. After a night of drinking and partying, and an incredible night with Catherine Bloom, he arrived to work to hear the latest rumor. Usually, he would not pay attention, but he knew this one was real! It wasn't a fabrication. He was ready to kill!  
  
How could his father do this to him? His only child! The rumor going around was that his father was thinking of retiring, due to his health, and passing control of the company over to... to Hilde! The secretary; his SON'S secretary.  
  
That dumb bitch, how had she managed to gain presidency of HIS company!  
  
He was going to have a talk with is father...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde, of course, was clueless to all. She had no idea what was going on. Her days were filled with work and Mr. Duo (as he insisted everyone call him to differentiate him from his father, Mr. Maxwell). She sighed. Her nights were filled with dreams of Mr. Duo.   
  
She sighed again and leaned her head back into her chair. 'Mr. Duo,' she thought fondly. There was no denying it now, she was in love with Duo Richard Maxwell. She even thought that little trick his parents had made with his name was cute. He was so handsome, and he seemed so dedicated to his work, and his father's company. She wondered where he was. He was usually pretty punctual, even if he'd spent the night before partying and drinking.  
  
Hilde sighed a third time and straitened. She knew there was no way Duo would ever notice her. He was handsome, rich, sophisticated, and experienced... in everything. Over the year that she'd worked with him she'd seen him go out with many women. She knew because she'd seen them come and go through his office door. They'd all been different, but they all had had one thing in common. They were beautiful. Oh yes, they had more than that in common. They were all tall, to compliment his 6'4" frame. They'd had blond hair, brown, different shades of red, black hair... the list was endless.   
  
It seemed that his favorite flavor was Catherine Bloom. He'd been out with her more than he had gone out with the others. She was gorgeous. Long legs, a body Hilde wished would come naturally to her, well endowed, auburn hair that curled naturally and eyes... those eyes. Her eyes would make every movie star jealous; they were unmatched.  
  
Yes, it hurt her but she knew she would never have him.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"... I don't understand why you're doing this? The presidency should be mine, I'm your son, your heir! Why are you giving it to her?" yelled Duo at his father. The rumor was true. His father was giving Hilde Schbker the presidency of the company, and making his son vice-president.   
  
"Duo, if you calm--"  
  
"Is the bitch fucking you?"   
  
"Watched your language, Duo!" Mr. Maxwell as he stood up to face his fuming son.  
  
"Well, is she? I find no other reason as to why you are doing this! I mean, it's not as if she was anything else going for her, she's probably really good at giving he--"  
  
"I told you to watch our language! No, she is not doing anything for me. I just think she is better at managing herself, and it will only be for three years. It will be in her contract, she'll step down as president then you will get the position. Then she can either become vice-president or leave the company. It's so you will gain experience--"  
  
"Dad, it's not as if she'd that much older than me--"  
  
"She's not, she's your age. She has your same birthday in fact--"  
  
"Dad, come on! You will embarrass me and when I do become president then other companies won't trust me. I mean, they'll think that you didn't leave me the presidency because I'm stupid or something! Argh! I can't talk to you anymore!"  
  
Richard only shook his head. This was the reason he wanted Hilde to be president before him, she would show him the ropes and when he was ready he would take the reins.  
  
tbc...  
  
  
AN: ooh, things are getting intense! I don't think I'll get the other characters very involved int this story. I mention Catherine, but she's not a major player, stay tuned for what happens when Duo knows he can't change his father's mind... 


	3. Mission: Impossible? Maybe...

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I thought so... NO THEY ARE NOT MINE!  
  
AN: Did you guys get the catch with Duo's name? If you didn't it's like this: Duo means two, and his middled name is Richard... get it? Cheesy but kinda cute! You've, hopefully, the warnings on the other chapters, I don't want to write them again.  
  
  
  
Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
  
  
Over the next month, Duo thought of ways to go around what his father had said. He'd tried to talk to him and all sorts of things. But, he was unyielding. So, Duo had found a way to get around all that. He'd devised a plan that would surely secure him the reins of his grandmother's company. He would do anything, ANYTHING, to get presidency of this company.   
  
Duo smirked.  
  
Agent's name: Duo Maxwell  
  
Mission: Seduction, impossible? mmm... maybe, but he'd give it a shot. It wouldn't hurt him.   
  
Duo smirked again and leaned against his chair staring at his friend Heero.  
  
"You're serious?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it. There's no guarantee she'll fall for it..."  
  
"She will. I'll just put the old Maxwell charm to work and she'll be putty in my hands. You'll see, give me... let's say a month?" he said with a smile on his handsome face. He was going to have fun with this.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Heero said amused.  
  
"Care to place a small wager?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know. What are the terms? And for that matter, what could I possibly get from this?"   
  
"I get her to refuse my father's offer by going out of a few dates, kiss her. If I win you will take Relena to a... a bar-- a Karaoki bar and sing her a cheesy love song!" finished Duo triumphantly.  
  
"I gotta what?" asked Heero incredulously.  
  
"You heard me, and you gotta kiss her. That girl's been after you since she met ya, man. AND she's not so bad looking."  
  
"Fine, but I have some conditions of my own. You gotta sleep with... well you know who."  
  
"Hell no! No fucking way!"  
  
"No deal then. Plus, I'll go tell your father what your planning." Heero could be so bad sometimes. He could be cruel and harsh when he wanted to be. He smiled a sinister smile. Hn, just the way he'd been with poor little Relena. He'd slept with her then the next day he made sure she found him with Sally Po, the nurse. It'd been cruel, but it was funny as hell, and exciting to see how he had made Relena do anything he wanted her to.   
  
"Earth to Heero! Hello! Come in Heero!" yelled Duo and waved his hands in front of his friend's face.  
  
He shook his head and snapped out of his reverie. "Take it or leave it, Duo," he said.  
  
"No, there's no way I'm sleeping with that freak--"  
  
"Duo, Duo, Duo, you and I are alike; that's why we're best friends. We both know what the other is capable of..."   
  
"I'll go as far as making out with her-- in my car!" tried Duo.  
  
"Sleep with her," Heero said again.  
  
"Heero--"  
  
"Come on, Duo. It'll be just like when we were younger. We could see how far you can make her go."  
  
Duo wanted to say no, but the thrill of the hunt excited him. Even if the prey wasn't very appetizing. He thought about it for a few more moments before he said, "You have yourself a yourself a deal, Mr. Yuy, but what's in it for you?"  
  
"The fact that I'll know that you slept with her...," there was a long pause before he said, "and a tape of the whole thing..."  
  
Duo shook his head, smiled and still they shook hands.  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
AN: this is really short, but I wanted to get it out. I don't want to post too many pages because then the different little schemes and stuff won't come out right. And this way I post faster. MAYBE, if I have time, I'll post a chapter everyday! Stay tuned for the next part of the seduction by Duo Mawell. 


	4. And so it begins!

Disclaimer: I don't think I have to tell you that they're not mine, right?... Good.  
  
AN: I haven't exactly been motivated to write these last few days. Sorry if this seems sloppy.  
  
Warnings: The same as on the other chapters.  
  
  
Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
  
The next day Duo made sure he arrived earlier than Hilde. He sat on his chair and tried hard not to laugh. He practiced things he could say when she came in. When she did come in Duo smiled.  
  
"Hello, Hilde," he said pleasantly.  
  
Hilde was taken aback. He never said hello to her. It took her a few seconds to reply with, "Good morning, Mr. Duo."  
  
"My, you're looking well this morning, Hilde. Had a good night?" he asked with a big smiled plastered on his face.  
  
Hilde was confused. Mr. Duo was never this... this nice to her. "Are-- are you okay, Mr. Duo?" she asked warily.   
  
"Oh, I'm fine, fine! And call me Duo. I mean, we've been working together for a year now!" Duo was enjoying this. He was very interest in how far he could take this. How far would Hilde go for him? He smiled again. He would definitely enjoy the game he was playing.   
  
"But, Mr. Duo, I don't think it would be proper for me to--"  
  
"Oh, what's proper these days? Come on, Hilde. We're two young people here, we're the same age, and you should call me by my first name just like I call you by yours. You don't want to make me feel old, do you?" he asked giving her a small dose of puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, I guess not," she said quietly staring intently at his cobalt eyes.   
  
"Then call me, Duo."  
  
"Okay, um... Duo."  
  
"There! See, was that so hard?"   
  
"No. I'm going to go to my office now. Do you have anything you'd like me to do before I get to work?" she asked getting back to office mode, a habit Duo would have to break. If he played his cards right, she might get fired... or quit! Something strange tugged at Duo. 'She shouldn't get fired,' it said, 'it's not her fault that you father--' Duo quickly squashed that thought before it could be finished. He couldn't think like that if he wanted to get his plan to work.   
"No, I'm fine. Don't work too hard, Hilde!" he called cheerfully. 'I think she's falling for it. Her face was confused, but I can tell she likes me. Yup, it's the old Maxwell charm working again.' Duo sighed, it seemed that he would win his little 'bet' with Heero.  
  
When lunch rolled around Duo was ready to take Hilde out. When she came out of her office he stood up and walked over to her. "Hilde, have lunch with me?" he asked with a confident smile playing on his lips.   
  
Hilde struggled with what to say. "Duo," she said slowly, "I don't think we should--"  
  
"You're coming with me to lunch! What's the harm in that? We're friends, aren't we?" he asked.  
  
"Ye-- yeah."   
  
"Is there any reason for friends not to have a quiet lunch together?" he asked smoothly. He was going to get her to go out with him even if it killed him. He never lost a bet!   
  
"You see, I was going to have lunch with Relena. It wouldn't be very fair to her is I just went with you instead. Then she won't have anybody to have lunch with."  
  
"I didn't know you were friends with her! Tell you what, you go and tell Relena that she can have lunch with us. I'll go get Heero to go with us then she won't feel too awkward being with us. What do you say?"  
  
"But--" she started.  
  
"No buts. I can assure you neither of them will mind. Just one thing," he asked.  
  
"Don't tell Relena Heero is coming. Let that be a surprise to her; they're old 'friends' too." Duo was having a field day with this. He not only was taking Hilde out, he'd made it easy for his friend to go out Relena again without having to ask her out!  
  
"Why don't you want me to tell her?"   
  
"Oh, no reason. It's just that they haven't gotten together for a long time and I want to surprise both of them," he said gracefully.  
  
If Hilde had known what kind of friends Duo and Heero were then she would never have accepted the invitation for lunch. Something in the back of her mind a voice told her not to accept. That Duo was acting very strange, that he must be up to something. She, of course, ignored the little voice and agreed to have lunch with the man she was in love with.   
  
"Okay... Duo," she said with a shy smile and went in search of her friend and roommate of four months, Relena.  
  
"Meet us in the cafeteria!" he called after her before he started laughing. He went back to his desk and called Heero.   
  
"Man, I made it easy for you! I just talked Hilde into persuading Relena to have lunch with you!" There was a pause as Heero spoke. "No, Hilde and I will be there too! It'll be fun to watch her try to be nice to you! Meet me in the cafeteria in about five minutes, okay?" Another pause as Heero spoke to Duo. "Okay then! See ya!" Duo smiled and rested his chin on his interlaced hands. "This is going to be great!"  
  
Five minutes later he and Heero were waiting for the girls to arrive. They were not going to have lunch in the cafeteria, a fact which Duo had purposely left out when he asked Hilde to lunch.  
  
"Here they come," Heero said to Duo. He ignored Hilde and focused on Relena. She hadn't' changed. She was the same in every way, except her eyes. They held a wariness in them that hadn't been there when he'd 'been friends' with her. When they approached them Relena stiffened.   
  
"Mr. Duo," she greeted him. "It's nice to see you."  
  
"Hello, Relena. Call me Duo!" he said and shook her hand.  
  
She turned to Heero and greeted him in a clipped tone, "Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Heero, Relena. Call me Heero. We're old friends, remember?" Heero said in a soft silky voice. He said those words in that tone so she would remember. He smiled his 'you know you want me' smile at her. He turned from her and said, "Hi, Hilde. How are you?"  
  
"Mr. Y--"  
  
"You have to call me Heero too."  
  
Duo got impatient and said, "Let's get going, I don't want to have to rush."  
  
"Going? Where?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Well, to the restaurant. We won't have lunch here!" Duo replied taking her hand and leading her to the exit.  
  
Relena looked at Heero as he offered her his arm. She didn't say anything, but she didn't accept his arm, instead she walked behind Duo and Hilde.   
  
"I like it when they play hard to get," he said to himself and smiled.  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
AN: Sorry this is late! Please review! I have to go to work now. Bye! 


	5. Deal Reiterated

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't think I have to repeat myself.  
  
AN: I changed Duo's and Heero's 'deal' a little. I had to due to how the fic is going to go.   
  
Warnings: Same as on the other chapters! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
  
  
Heero wasn't liking this very much. Relena was trying to ignore him. On the drive to the restaurant he'd talked the whole way and she'd just looked out the window.   
  
The four young people were led to a table by a young woman. Duo pulled the chair out for Hilde and Heero for Relena.   
  
"What would you guys like to drink," asked the waitress.  
  
"I'll have a margarita," answered Duo, then looked at Hilde.  
  
"I'll have a lemonade," she said and smiled at the waitress. The waitress managed a weak smile back at her.  
  
"Relena?" asked Heero.  
  
"I'll have a lemonade also," she replied monotonously.  
  
"Tequila," was all he said. He was getting annoyed by this. He knew it would be a little more difficult to charm her this time, but she was totally ignoring him. 'Oh, well,' he thought, 'I'll just have to work a little at it.'  
  
Heero put on his 100 watt smile and looked at Relena. She was smiling at something Hilde had said. When she turned and got a look at her , her smile disappeared leaving only the shadow in her eyes.  
  
'Hmm... she's not so bad looking,' Heero thought. He glanced at Duo who was engrossed in a conversation with Hilde. 'Better than Duo's.'  
  
"Hilde, tell me about you," said Duo to a blushing Hilde. He, like Heero, was putting on his best of everything. His best smile, his best gaze, and his best attitude. You had to do what it took to impress a lady. Especially one as... 'unique' as Hilde.  
  
Hilde giggled a little and Relena looked at her. She blushed and said, "What would you like me to tell you?"  
  
"You know, the basics like where do you live, about your family, your friends. Stuff like that."   
  
"Well, I have a sister who lives in India with her husband and my two nieces; we don't have any parents. I left all my friends in Michigan, where I used to live before I moved here, and I've lived with Relena for the last four months."  
  
"Really? I never saw you guys together. I didn't know you guys were friends. How about you Relena? Tell us about you," he asked with a big smile in her direction.  
  
Relena felt a little uncomfortable with the smile coming her way. She'd never even talked to Duo, except for business about his father. She managed a small smile and said, "Both my parents died when my brother and I were young. We were cared for by our god-parents. My brother, Milliardo, lives in England with his wife."  
  
Heero wasted no time in coming up with a question, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
After he had asked the question the waitress came back with their drinks. Then she took their orders and left.   
  
In the few moments that the waitress had been there, Relena had her answer ready. "Yes, I do have a boyfriend," she said with a warm smile.  
  
Heero was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting her to have a boyfriend. He'd been with her about a year ago and she showed no signs of being involved with someone. 'So, she has a boyfriend? Doesn't matter, this will just make it even better. I never refuse a challenge.' Heero's smile grew bigger. This just kept getting more and more interesting. He picked up his shot glass and swallowed it all at once. He then motioned for the waiter to bring him another one.   
  
The lunch went on with much silence. The only ones that were truly talking were Hilde and Duo, only because Duo wanted to get her interested. One of the other two occupants was busy trying to ignore the fourth person in the table. She wanted nothing to do with him ever again. She knew what it was like to be with him. She had started working for Mr. Maxwell two years ago, and soon after had met Heero. At first she'd been wary of his advances. He was after her for months, until one day she'd let go of her resistance. After a few dates she had taken him home and from then on it was a disaster. The next day she found him with Sally Po, a nurse. It had hurt, badly. But she was beyond that now.   
  
When lunch was over, they were driven back and they got back to work.   
  
"Duo, I don't think I made much progress today. Relena wasn't talking. But you, on the other hand, made a lot of progress. She was eating out of your hand. Man, a little more and you can sleep with her!" said Heero laughingly.  
  
"Aw man! I'm not looking forward to that, but a deal's a deal, right man? I'm honor bound to do that. But, since I'm going to sleep with Hilde no matter what I suggest you do something equally humiliating," Duo said, pouting just a little.  
  
"Hey, I will do almost anything just to have you and Hilde on tape!" Heero said laughing. He wasn't lying, he would give almost anything to have Duo do what he didn't want to do.  
  
"Fine," said Duo. "You have to take Relena out to the karaoke bar we had agreed on and sing a cheesy love song..."   
  
Heero nodded his head. "Piece of cake," he muttered.  
  
"... and you have to give me a tape also," he finished with a big smile at his friend.   
  
Heero just smiled. "Duo, you're the one that will be sleeping with a dog, not me."  
  
"Yes, but I'll get a lot accomplished by sleeping with a dog," Duo said jokingly. Getting serious he said, "You know I'll do anything to get my hands on this company. I don't want some stranger to come and take credit for something my family has worked so hard for."   
  
"I know, Duo. It's just that you are also doing this because you think it'll be funny."  
  
"That too," he said and got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Where you goin'?"  
  
"Why, to go see Hilde of course. It's about time she went home, and I'm gonna drive her."  
  
Heero laughed evilly. He knew exactly what Duo's plan was. He moved fast.   
  
"Get going then..."  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
AN: This chapter took a little longer than expected. I hadn't imagined how this little scene was going to work out. And I haven't been feeling up to writing. I have soooooo much school work to do. I'm usually an A student, and I'm getting C's and D's in all of my classes this year. Sorry for bad grammar and spelling errors. 


	6. Duo's Lies

Disclaimer: I don't think I have to tell you guys that I don't own GW.  
  
AN: Um... I have nothing to say except that I've had no motivation to write the next few chapters to this story, and I'm currently revising A Place In the Darkness. But don't worry, I'll still dedicate time to this story. It'll just take a couple of days to get the next chapter.  
  
Warnings: read 'em on the other chapters  
  
  
Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Duo walked to where he knew Hilde would be: waiting for Relena, who got off an hour after she did.  
  
"Hilde," he called when he saw her sitting in a chair reading a book.   
  
She looked up and offered a smile, which was marred by the braces(1), and waved at him.  
  
Duo walked to where she was and sat in the seat beside her. "What are you doing here? You're off."  
  
"I'm waiting for Relena. We take turns driving our cars. It's her turn this week."  
  
"You don't have to wait here, Hilde. I'll give you a ride home," he offered again with that ever-present smile that seemed to light up his whole face.   
  
"You don't have to--"  
  
Duo took her hand and whispered, "I want to."  
  
Five minutes later they were on their way to her house. After a ten minute drive spent talking about irrelevant things Duo pulled up to her apartment complex.   
  
"Thank you for the ride, Duo." Hilde was about to open the passenger door when Duo stopped her.  
  
"Wait. Let's sit in here a moment and talk. Relena is not due for another hour anyway."  
  
"Well, okay. What do you want to talk about?" asked Hilde.  
  
"About you, about me, about us," Duo said smoothly. He was great at sweet talking the girls. Why should Hilde be any different?  
  
"Us? Duo, there's no us, we're just friends..."  
  
"Maybe we should give us a chance, don't you think? I mean, it's not like we don't know each other. We've been working together for a year, and I like you, Hilde. I think you're a sweet girl, and I think you like me too."  
  
Hilde's mind flashed to Trowa Barton. He'd been a sweet man, until she'd found out why he was dating her. He just wanted to boost his ego, to prove to himself that every woman wanted him. It didn't matter if they were fat or thin, ugly or pretty, they all wanted him. Hilde had been no different.  
  
"And I know you won't be with me for anything my family has. Believe me, I want to give us a chance," said Duo. He was playing this for all it was worth. This is what Duo did that got him girls. He liked the game; he liked to have control over them. Duo had never been hurt, anybody could tell. If he had he wouldn't play with girls like that. He wouldn't spew out lies if he knew what it did to someone when they found out he'd been lying.  
  
"I had a boyfriend Duo..." said Hilde out of nowhere.  
  
Duo was snapped out of his 'play'. Hilde's comment had come out of nowhere, it really interested him to hear this.  
  
"Before I started working for your father and you. I worked with him and since I started working he was very sweet to me. He used to buy me lunch and-- and we were friends. Then one day he said he loved me, and I believed him. Well, to make a long story short it turned out he'd been using me to boost his ego. He only used me to prove that he could get any girl he wanted, and it didn't matter what they looked like."  
  
The next words from Duo were ones anybody would have expected of a great actor. "I'm not like him, Hilde. I would never hurt you like that because above all, you're a great person."  
  
Hilde smiled. Duo was so sweet. When he'd said those words he had been looking directly into her eyes. Her mind screamed at her to not believe, to call his bluff and yell out that he was lying, just like Trowa had lied. But her heart told her otherwise. This time Hilde had fallen in love. With Trowa, her heart didn't flutter as much as it did with Duo. Her stomach didn't do flip-flops from the minute he walked in to the minute he left. So Hilde let her heart win.   
  
She desperately wanted to have someone to hold her. She'd been alone for a long time, and she didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to believe that there were men out there that weren't like Trowa.  
  
Duo looked at Hilde. She looked like she was deep in thought. She just sat there looking at him. So Duo put his plan to work. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek, which immediately brought her back to reality. The hand went to the back of her head, and, as his leaned closer, pulled her closer to him. They met half way. Duo touched his lips lightly to hers, finding them surprisingly warm and soft. With a shudder on his part he blocked out his mind and, much to his gagging reflexes, pushed himself to deepen the kiss.   
  
When they finally parted he saw Hilde's eyes were closed. He quickly wiped his mouth, and when she did open her eyes he smiled at her.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that," said Hilde smiling slightly.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time," lied Duo.  
  
tbc...  
  
  
(1) I have nothing against braces. I have them myself, and I don't think they look TOO bad. I just put this in for more 'feeling'.  
  
AN: The plot is moving a little too slowly for me, so I decided to move it along just a tad bit. Please read and review! 


	7. Plans put to Action!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine!  
  
AN: Remember, Duo has only about a month to sleep with Hilde and that I'm trying to get to the good stuff! AND this chapter is a little longer than the others!  
  
Warings: Uhh... first of all you can sooooo tell I'm from California when you read this story! It comes out when I'm 'talking' as the characters!  
  
Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
  
Relena stepped through the door of her and Hilde's apartment and slammed the door. She was fuming.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hilde from her place on the couch in front of the television.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that Heero Yuy will not take no for an answer! He keeps pestering me!"  
  
"Why? I mean, I thought he took care of your 'crush' on him after he slept with you. That's what you told me when I asked you why you were ignoring him that time we all went out."  
  
"He did! I don't know what's going on, but he wants to 'date' me again. As if I'd believe anything his stupid ass would say! The nerve of him to ask me to have dinner with me tonight! Ugh!"  
  
"Calm down. Just keep saying no. Wait a second! Didn't you tell him that you had a boyfriend? It was to keep him off your back, but still," she said.  
  
"Yes, but do you think that will stop him? That jerk would probably took it as a challenge." Relena didn't feel like talking about Heero anymore so she changed the subject and asked, "So, why did you tell me you didn't need a ride tonight?"  
  
Hilde smiled at the young woman who had become her best friend. "Duo gave me a ride," she confessed.  
  
Relena just stared. 'Uh oh,' was what her mind said to her.  
  
"And then we stayed in his car and talked about things..." she hesitated a little before saying, "and then he kissed me."  
  
"Oh Hilde no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Hilde, please don't tell me--" Relena didn't finish her sentence. She knew what was going on with her best friend. "Hilde, listen to me, Duo-- Well you know how he is! He's a--"  
  
"Please don't say bad things about him. I can stand it from anybody but you. Please, can't you be happy for me?" Hilde said quietly. She knew what Duo was like. And deep, deep in her mind, something told her subconscious to beware. That Duo wasn't trustworthy.  
  
Relena sighed. She knew she couldn't make Hilde do anything. She knew that she would not listen. "Just do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't-- don't," Relena gave up. She closed her eyes and said, "Just don't become suicidal?" she said with a small smile.   
  
Hilde laughed and hugged her friend who had come to sit beside her. "Thank you!"  
  
Relena hugged her back. 'Oh Hilde, you've gone through this once, can you do it again with someone you do love?' Relena knew Duo, and possible with Heero, was up to something.  
  
*two weeks later*  
  
Duo had told Hilde that it was too soon for people to know that they had been seeing each other for almost three weeks, so they only went out after work and on weekends.   
  
In his office, Duo was making plans, big plans. He had decided that tonight, this Friday night, would be the night. He was going to take Hilde to his a nice restaurant tonight for a candle lit dinner, go to his apartment, or hers, and make his move. As much as he didn't want to sleep with her, he was really enjoying this game. And he was winning. As of now, he and Heero didn't have a bet going. They were just trying to out do each other, and get it on tape. They both enjoyed messing with people's lives. They enjoyed manipulating them, women.   
  
Of course all of those women had been like Hilde. Hilde was naive, almost innocent. Duo didn't know how she would take it. The other women in his life had been exactly like him. They were sophisticated and enjoyed sex. When they found out he was only in it for manipulation, they left, moved on to their next prey. But Hilde, she was a nice girl... 'All's fair in love and war,' thought Duo. 'And this is war.'  
  
His friend Heero stomped into the office. "That bitch! She is not falling for it!" he yelled.  
  
Duo laughed. "Yuy, what's wrong? Not enjoying the game?"  
  
"No, not at all! It seems Relena is cautious of me!"  
  
"You did mess with her pretty badly. I mean right after she thought you loved her you make it so that she finds you with Sally. I'd be careful too about trusting you again. And didn't she say she had a boyfriend?"  
  
"And I think it's true! This blond guy came to take her out for lunch today!"  
  
"A blond guy?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, a blond guy. His name is Quatre," he said with a sneer, "and they're going to London... tonight! Can you believe her?" Heero asked fuming. He was pissed off! Why? He didn't know. The only thing he knew is that he wasn't enjoying having Relena ignore him, turn him down, and then fly off to London with blondie!  
  
"Man, Heero. Why are you getting all angry about this? I mean it's not like--"  
  
"No," he interrupted, "it's not like I like her! It's just that--" he was cut off by Duo's laugh.  
  
"Heero, go talk to her before she leaves, then. Spit out some romantic shit and then, maybe, you'll get her to stay."  
  
"No! I can't. I don't want to talk to her! Argh! This sucks!"  
  
"Well, on to better news, tonight is my night with Hilde. I'm planning a romantic dinner, then it's off to her apartment. Only because now I know that Relena won't be there."  
  
Heero tried to ignore his friend. "Do whatever your little heart desires Duo."  
  
tbc...  
  
AN: Yeah! Now we're going somewhere! I know the story is cliche, but please R&R! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	8. Goose chasing?

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
AN: A little longer for your reading pleasure! I didn't read over it. Forgive all mistakes.  
  
Duo took Hilde's hand and led her to his car. Relena was on her way to the airport with Quatre, so Duo would give her a ride tonight.   
  
"Duo, where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," he said and flashed her a smile. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Come on! Tell me, please?"  
  
"You are just going to have to wait and see. After he got her into his car he strapped her in and they drove in silence. Duo finally stopped the car in front of the Grand Madrigal Hotel(1) and opened her door.   
  
Hilde looked at her tan shirt and black skirt. "I don't think I'm dressed for this," she said quietly.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Duo just grabbed her hand and pulled her along.   
  
"Duo! Wait up! Are you going to tell me what we are doing here?" she cried.  
  
"Oh, can't you just follow me? I promise it'll be very pleasant," he said to her with a warm look in his cobalt eyes.  
  
She smiled at his antics to get her to be quiet and go along with him. "Fine, I'll just follow you."  
  
When they entered the hotel, they were not led to the main lobby. Instead they were led to a private elevator that took them to the 18th floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened they were met with a young man, a waiter, Hilde supposed. He then asked them to follow him down a long corridor and through a set of double oak doors.   
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" she cried as she walked inside the ballroom. The only thing in the large room was a table set for two. It only had a bottle of wine and a candle.  
  
Duo smiled a secret smile and hugged her. He said, "Anything for you, Hilde." Inside he was laughing, but there was also something that he didn't quite register. Something he didn't quite understand. He shrugged it off and snapped back to reality. He pulled her chair out for her and said, "I thought that we should have a special night, tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Duo. You're so sweet! I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me. I can't thank you enough," Hilde said and hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry, babe. Thank me later," he said with a malicious smile that Hilde didn't see.   
  
After the 'wonderful' dinner consisting of pheasant in rose petals(2) there was dancing. Duo had an orchestra small orchestra playing in the background. They danced to waltzes and he spun her and twirled her over and over. He found it odd that she was so light and graceful on her feet while dancing when she was so clumsy and awkward in everything else. She didn't step in his toes at all.  
  
When their dance as over she said, "Thank you, DU. You've been wonderful tonight."  
  
"It was nothing. You're a wonderful person, HIlde. Getting to know you has been a pleasure." Duo was enjoying this little charade. He hadn't played this little game with a woman in a while. And yet a little voice inside him whispered, 'But what about her? What did she do?' He didn't want to answer that. So instead he thought, 'Oh well, shit happens.'  
  
"Duo," he heard her say.   
  
"Yes?" he answered with a smile.  
  
She turned her head sideways and hesitated a little. She took a deep breath and asked, "Did you know about Relena and Heero? What happened between them?"  
  
"No," he lied. "I didn't even know they were involved."  
  
"Well... he treated her pretty badly and... and he hurt her. She was far from being okay for a long time. Even by the time I met her she was still refusing to date, afraid another man would do the same."  
  
Duo looked down at her with a frown on his beautiful features. "Heero and I are different," he said indignantly.  
  
"I didn't mean--"  
  
"Hilde, I would never play with someone's emotions that way. I know my reputation leaves a lot of be desired, but I would never mess with anyone who didn't know what she was doing. How can you--" Guilt trip, it always worked. But he knew that deep inside that was true, and that this time he was doing that total opposite.  
  
"I didn't mean to insinuate that you were doing he same thing, or that you've ever done it. It' just that I know what it feels like, and I don't want it to happen again. I know, from personal experience, what it can do a person. I don't' want to feel like that again." Somewhere in the back of her mind something told her to be aware. That something wasn't right. She ignored it. She was so happy. Happy to have found someone. Someone who could be with her. Who would not leave her, like her parents had done; like her sister had done when Hilde was 11. When she had become a weight on her shoulders much too heavy to carry.   
  
"I see a frown. Why?" asked Duo.  
  
"I was just thinking, about... things in the past."  
  
"What things?" he asked and kissed her soft lips. If he closed his eyes, and ignore her hair, her clothes, and her glasses, he could almost get to like kissing her. She wasn't too bad, aside from all the stuff he wanted to ignore and all the things she could afford to fix about herself. Oh well, it would only be for a little while.   
  
"Oh, about my parents, my sister... and Trowa," she said.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
" I was just thinking about how lonely I felt after they left..."  
  
Duo wasn't paying attention. He looked at her and pretended to listen while he went over what he was going to do to her into her apartment. And get her to agree to spending the night with him.  
  
"... and that I'm glad you've been so great. You eased some of my loneliness."   
  
He deliberately ignored her comment and said, "We should be leaving."  
  
She smiled. There was something strange about him, but he was nice to her. Not everybody was nice...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero stepped off the plane and hurried to catch up to Relena and her blonde companions. He was determined to find out if she was really involved with 'Blondie'. he spotted said 'Blondie' and made sure he could keep them in sight without being seen by them.  
  
He followed outside and saw them step into a waiting limo. 'So, little Relena has found herself a rich one.' He hailed a cab and told the driver to follow the limmo. So off they went through the streets of London(3).  
  
He followed them to a large mansion. 'Great, big house and lots of gardens. Can it get any worse?' He was assured they would stay in the house when the driver pulled all their luggage out of the trunk. He watched the for a little while longer and then asked the waiting driver to take him to a very nearby, very fine, hotel.  
  
Relena would fall again even if it was the last thing he did.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Duo kissed Hilde's hand. "Goodnight," she said, adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Wait," he said. He fought the urge to giggle. He closed his eyes briefly and asked, "Can I come up? Just for a little while."  
  
Unsure of what to say, Hilde only smiled. "Okay," she heard herself saying as if from very far away.  
  
'This is better than I thought. Hmm... now I really have to put my acting skills to the test. See if I can fake it in bed!'  
  
Hilde let him in the front door of the complex and he followed her to the elevator. They waited in silence for the elevator to take them to her floor. When they reached it she took his hand and lead him the hall way.   
  
She opened the door and said shyly, "Come in." He was surprised at the neatness of the place. It was immaculate. 'Probably because of Relena,' he thought.  
  
"I'm gonna go change, do you want something to drink?" asked Hilde from the hall.   
  
"Umm, no. Where's the bathroom?'  
  
"You can use the one in Relena's room. It's this door," she said pointing to the one next to the one she was standing in front of.  
  
"Thanks," he said and headed to the bathroom. When he walked in he was surprised to find it a mess. Clothes and trinkets all over the floor. 'Okay, maybe Hilde is the neat one.' He saw she had many pictures. One particularly intrigued him. Relena, with her honey blonde hair, standing with a man with platinum, almost white, blonde hair. "Brother and sister look nothing alike," he muttered. He picked up another picture. It was Relena and a blond man with aqua eyes. It took him a second to recognize him as Heero's 'Blondie'. He read the dedication on the corner of the picture.  
  
"To Relena, my best friend and almost sister,  
  
You know we all love you.  
  
Love, Quatre R. W."  
  
Duo laughed as he headed to the bathroom. "Oh Heero! You're in for a surprise!"  
  
tbc...  
  
(1) Is there such place?  
  
(2) From 'Like Water For Chocolate'  
  
(3) I know nothing about London.  
  
AN: Gotta hurry, I have to go to work in about 30 minutes. R&R! 


	9. Becareful with...

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply! The song Be Careful with My heart belongs to Ricky Martin  
  
AN: really, really short chapters, BUT you have to excuse me because I have finals and I want to do well in them!  
  
  
Hilde emerged out of her room in gray sweat pants and a tee-shirt. Her hair was down from being half way up all day. She hadn't had it in its usual French braid. Her glasses were gone, it was late and she was tired. She walked to the living room and wondered if Duo had come out of the bathroom yet. She went to the kitchen and poured out some juice to drink.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Duo was psyching himself up for what was to come. 'Okay, you gotta make her feel comfortable. Comfortable enough to let you... yeah. Okay, first though, YOU gotta feel comfortable and confident and all that crap...'   
  
"Oookay, Hilde's gotta be wondering what you've been doing in the bathroom for ten minutes," he muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and walked into Relena's room. 'Yuck!' he thought. 'She's a slob.'  
  
He walked into the living room to see Hilde sitting on the couch with her elbows on her knees watching TV and drinking something. "Hey," he said kissing her cheek and sitting next to her. "What're you watching?'  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just waiting for you to come out of the bathroom. What were you doing in there?" she asked looking at his face.  
  
As much as he had been expecting the question he still couldn't hide the blush that crept to his cheeks. "I... uh... was-- the pheasant didn't sit with my stomach! I threw up," he said making a face. Not his best excuse but he was-- nervous? 'NO! I'm not nervous! I've done this tons of times... it must be her. Yeah, it's her! She's doing something...'  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice.   
  
For the first time he noticed that she was wearing her hair down and her glasses were gone. He reached out and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm fine." Duo, for the first time, noticed how intensely blue her eyes were. A pretty cornflower blue. How thick and long her eye lashes were, how her black eyebrows arched up naturally.   
  
He leaned away from her a little so he could study her from another angle. Her long hair was black with bluish high lights if she turned her head just right. It wasn't curly, but it wasn't too straight either. It curled at the end. For the first time, Duo noticed so many things that he'd missed before. Her soft, milky, skin.  
  
"Duo?" she said for the third time. He wasn't paying attention. "Duo, do you need to use the bathroom again?"  
  
He felt hot. He was staring at her, and completely aware that she was calling his name. But he didn't answer, and he didn't know why! He didn't know how or why, but he started to doubt his plan would work. At the same time this thought entered his mind, he heard his father's voice telling him he would hand the company over to Hilde... HIS company. He closed his eyes and absently stroked her long hair.  
  
She was still wondering of there was something wrong with him. He was sitting with her with his eyes closed and not saying a word. He had been staring at her for the last five minutes and it was a little unnerving.  
  
He leaned and kissed her gently on the lips; shutting her up. He raised his hand and placed it at the back of her neck, bringing her closer. She was a little surprised but kissed him back wondering why he was acting so strange. She had seen Duo be a little weird before, but this was... just weird.  
  
Duo deepened their kiss, this time encircling her waist with this other arm. Hilde, reluctantly, put her hands on his shoulders to finally bring her arms around his neck. Their kiss was slow and soft, yet passionate. He hugged her closer to him, wanting to have her close for a reason he didn't want to know. The only coherent thought was that she needed to be closer to him. After a long time, his mouth left hers to trail tiny kisses along her jaw and chin. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, making her shiver, before raising his head to look at her.   
  
Her blue eyes opened and she smiled at him-- with nothing but her braces marring her features. For a crazy minute, the only word he could think of to describe her was pretty. In her own way, of course. With a determined shake of his head he took her hand. She stood up and with nothing but a mutual understanding, he lead her to the bedroom  
  
(no lemon. i don't write lemons! you all know what they did anyway!)  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Duo lay in the bed. The room wasn't completely dark. The street lamps outside cast an eerie brownish orange glow around the room. He could hear Hilde's soft, even breathing from the other side of the bed. He'd been shocked to discover that she wasn't a virgin. She'd obviously slept with that Trowa person. He felt the strange urge to retch. His head ached. Over all, he felt like he was hung over. He got out of the bed slowly, carefully so as not to wake Hilde. He looked around for his clothes and found everything but his boxers. "Shit!" he muttered. He needed to find his boxers. He didn't want to go commando. They were under the bed, near one of the legs right under Hilde's white panties with the little ties at the sides instead of elastic. He dressed hurriedly and without a backward glance fled from her house.  
  
He took the stairs instead of the elevator. He walked across the underground parking lot towards his car. He started the engine and at once the radio turned on to the station Hilde had left it on.   
  
Be careful with my heart   
You could break it  
Don't take my love for granted  
Things could change...  
  
As soon as he heard the lyrics he angrily turned the radio off and drove out of the parking   
lot.  
  
  
tbc...  
  
AN: I'm running through a little trouble w/ how Hilde should find out about Duo's plan. R&R. Email me with any suggestions. I have a vague idea running through my head, but... I don't know. (and that boys and girls is what happens with you write every chapter from scratch with no planning. i write what comes to mind... that's why i cut this chapter short.) 


	10. Talk to ya...

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
  
Warnings: the same as on the other chapters!  
  
AN: Another chapter today. Longer than the other one. I needed some comic relief so I tortured somebody...  
  
Relena walked in the gardens of Quatre's mansion. So far, she hadn't been able to see her brother. Neither he nor his wife were at home, and they had called her to visit them. They weren't even home! She knew that this was a ploy to get her to spend time with Quatre. But she just didn't see him like THAT. They had grown up together and were like brother and sister. That didn't stop her brother and sister-in-law from match making, obviously.   
  
There was a noise from one of the bushes. She turned around sharply to come face to face with Heero Yuy. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. After a couple of minutes she finally found her voice and asked, "What in Heaven's name are you doing here?"  
  
He looked a little ruffled. His shirt was stained with dirt, un-tucked, his pants were wrinkled, and his unruly hair was even more unruly. He had been waiting in that bush since before sunrise, praying that the guards didn't find him. "What happened to 'hello'?"  
  
"It disappeared the minute you started stalking me! What are you doing here?" she asked again. This time she nearly shouted.  
  
"I'm doing fine, and yourself?" he asked sarcastically. She looked good this early in the morning. 'Gotta concentrate,' his mind said to him.  
  
"Cut the bullshit and answer the question! What the hell are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" She was exasperated. He knew what his plan was, and she was not going to fall for it. She did so once and it had totally screwed her head and her heart up.   
  
"I came to see you, of course. You should be happy that I came."  
  
"Well, I'm not and I want you to leave. Quatre will be here any moment and I don't want him to find you here! Get the hell out!" she ordered and pushed him.  
  
"Oh, so it's for Quatre's benefit? Is he your new boyfriend?" he asked narrowing his eyes.   
  
"So what if he is? It's none of your business! I don't have to explain myself to you! You are nothing, we're not friends or anything of the kind! So I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I get security on your ass!" Her temper had gotten the best of her. She didn't want to play his stupid little mind games. The only thing she regretted was the little outburst with Quatre's name. Quatre wasn't her boyfriend and she didn't want him to pretend to be. She wasn't going to use him like that.  
  
"Come on! You know you still want me--"  
  
"Oh no, Heero Yuy. I'm not going to play your little game again. I fell for it once, but that was it. I'm not that stupid as to believe that you suddenly saw the light at the end of the tunnel and you suddenly regretted what happened! NO! Sorry, but no! Now get the hell out!" Relena pushed him again. She was so angry she was shaking.  
  
"Relena, please give me--" he started but her yelling interrupted him.  
  
"Oh my God! Security! There's a pervert in the gardens! Quatre, Quatre! Help! Oh don't hurt me! Please!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Heero looked around nervously to see of anyone was coming. "Shh! What are you doing?" he asked quietly. "Come on, don't do this?"  
  
She smiled at him for a second, then started yelling again. "Help me! Don't touch me! Oh, please!"  
  
The guards came running to her and when they saw Heero they tackled him. The pinned him to the ground just as Quatre came running towards her. He wasn't only in his pajama bottoms and hadn't bothered to put on his robe when he'd heard her screams.  
  
"What happened? Relena are you okay?" he asked, a worried expression on his handsome face.  
  
Relena put on her best damsel in distress face, which looked genuine, and looked up at his aqua eyes. She forced some tears and said, "Quatre, I was just walking and suddenly this pervert came out of the bushes! He tried to paw me! Oh, Quatre, I was so scared!"  
  
Quatre hugged her to him and looked at Heero. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Relena, tell them you know me! Come on, stop being such a--"  
  
Relena hid her face in Quatre's chest. That made Heero mad as hell. Relena was trying not to laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you in my life!"  
  
Quatre looked at Heero disgustedly. "Throw him out, and double the security around the house," he ordered. With that he and Relena started walking away. Relena looked back and smiled at Heero. She moved closer to Quatre and he hugged her tighter.  
  
Heero gritted his teeth and was hauled to his feet by the two burly men. He was half carried, half dragged outside and they literally dumped him out on the street. He got up and dusted himself off. Grumbling, he walked back to his hotel. 'Screw her, I'm going home!'  
  
"I saw right through you, Relena. What was that about?" asked Quatre as they entered the house.   
  
She laughed and said, "It was that guy I dated a while back You know the one that..."  
  
"That guy... what was he doing here?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, I don't care. He's trying to play games with me again, but I taught him a lesson. No more 'Ms. Nice Relena' for him."  
  
Quatre laughed. "Anyway, we have to make travel arrangements. You still want to go home tomorrow?"  
  
"Hmm... yeah. I don't want to miss work."  
  
  
*~*~*~* (i don't remember the time difference between the US and England, so just go with it, okay? i don't feel like looking it up)  
  
  
Hilde awoke late that morning. She sighed and reached out her arm to the other occupant of the bed. Her hand didn't find him, so she opened her eyes and looked around the room. She sat up and noticed his clothes were gone. A blind panic filled her. It was happening again... Her chest rose and fell rapidly.   
  
'No, no, Duo isn't like that. Maybe we just rushed things. He had wanted to take things slowly. Yes, that's it.'  
  
"I'll call him, and we'll talk about it," she said aloud. She reached for the phone and dialed his cell phone number. It wasn't off, it rang six times before he finally answered.   
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Duo, it's Hilde," she said slowly.   
  
There was a long, pregnant pause. "Uhh, listen... babe, I'm kinda in the middle of something. I'll-- I have to go," he said hurriedly and hung up. He closed his eyes. He'd totally cut her off, but he couldn't have helped it. He wasn't feeling like he thought he was going to feel. And he knew he still had to keep up the charade, at least until his father announced his retirement on Monday. Then he would announce that he had to choose his replacement, and Duo had to be ready to persuade Hilde.   
  
"Where the hell is Heero? He didn't tell me he was going anywhere!" he said to himself. He had been trying to call him since last night and he still had his phone off. He couldn't talk to Hilde yet. He felt too... something. For right now, he'll just have to find a good excuse to not talk to Hilde. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.  
  
"Hello?" Duo heard her say.  
  
"Hilde, it's Duo."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello?'  
  
"I'm still here," she said.  
  
"Hey, listen. I didn't want to cut you off earlier. It's just that I'm getting ready to... go out of town. I have to run some errands for my father in... Texas. I'm gonna be gone till, probably, Monday."  
  
"Oh, then I guess we can't talk till then. Have a nice trip... I guess," she said sadly. She wasn't stupid. She heard all those little pauses in between. She could take it though. She was prepared to admit that maybe they'd made a mistake, and that maybe they should take it slower.  
  
"I'll see ya on Monday, babe. Bye."  
  
tbc...  
  
AN: hee hee! I thought to myself, 'I should write a chapter today before going to work.' So I did! (I only work weekends to I have no free time) 


	11. Time for a change?

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
Chapter 10  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
  
Warnings: You've read them more than enough times.  
  
AN: Ugh, finals week... I guess you can tell my mind wasn't really in this chapter. I wrote this during my physics final. That's bad.   
  
(the next day, Sunday)  
  
Relena opened the door and heaved her suitcases inside. She sighed and closed the door behind her. "Hilde? I'm home, are you home? I have stuff to tell you! Are you home?" she asked while walking around the condo. She finally found her in her room.  
  
"Why are you in bed? Have you been in bed all day?"  
  
"Yeah," Hilde sighed.  
  
"Oh my god, I have to tell you something! It's the best thing that could have happened!"  
  
Hilde wasn't really interested but she didn't want to hurt her friends feelings. So she asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, I was at Quatre's house, because my brother and sister wanted us to hook up, but anyway, Heero shows up!"  
  
"Heero Yuy?" Hilde asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the best part. Yesterday morning I was waiting for Quatre to get dressed and meet me in the gardens. He's got the most beautiful gardens! So, I'm walking and then Heero jumps up from the bushes and then I ask him what he's doing there. And he says that he knows I still want him! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Yeah, because you do want him," said Hilde rubbing her eyes. She hadn't been crying, but she might as well have. She was feeling crappy.  
  
"I do not! But then I start screaming bloody murder and the guards come and they kick his dumb ass out on the street. It was hilarious! You should have been there!" Relena finally noticed that her friend wasn't being very responsive. In fact, she hadn't say too much, like she should have. She looked at her for a long time before asking, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Hilde sighed and covered her face with her hands. The movement of her arms revealed the hickeys on her neck. Relena's eyes widened and she said, "You didn't... did you?" Relena closed her eyes and hoped her friend's heart wasn't too broken.   
  
Hilde didn't answer. Her silence answered Relena's question. Relena, who had been sitting at the edge of the bed, moved so she was in a reclining position next to her friend. She put her arms around her and said, "What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing, and that's the problem. He didn't say anything. He left in the middle of the night, and I called him yesterday when I woke up and he totally cut me off. Then he called me five minutes later and apologized to me for hanging up like that and told me that he was going to Texas. I knew he was lying, but at least he didn't say he didn't want to talk to me."  
  
"No, but you know he doesn't want to talk to you. I don't mean to be the bad guy here, but you know what kind of guy he is. I don't him personally, but if he is anything like Heero, than you have to--"  
  
"Relena, I'm totally ready to admit that we made a mistake. I know we did. We rushed into it, and I know he wanted to take things slow. I--"  
  
"You're not taking the blame for this. He's just as responsible; it's not like you pressured him into it. I bet he started it," said Relena sternly. She had tried to warn her friend about Duo, it wasn't her fault if she went and did something stupid, but she would never let Hilde say it was her fault. She had gone through a hard break up once, she was not going to let Hilde do it again. If Duo was going to end their 'relationship' then Relena would make sure Hilde knew it wasn't her fault. "Tell you what, let's not talk about this anymore. I'm really tired from my trip, and I'm annoyed at Heero. Let's go to the spa and let ourselves be pampered."  
  
"I really don't feel up to it, Relena. You go ahead if you want."  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on! We're going and then we'll go shopping for a new wardrobe. I can give you some tips. Let's make the most of today. We'll get our hair done and everything. Please?" she said and gave her friend a little pout.   
  
Hilde smiled and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to go, but Relena really wanted to. So she gave in. "Fine, I'll go with you. But it better be a good massage and stuff because I feel crappy today."   
  
"Okay, I'll make the necessary calls and then we'll go!" Relena all but bounced out of the room. Hilde sighed and got up to dress.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero walked into his apartment and dumped his luggage. He didn't bother to pick it up, he just left it at the entrance and went to his room. He collapsed on the bed and called Duo. He wanted to know how his 'date' went with Hilde. He needed something to laugh at.  
  
The phone rang once, twice before Duo answered. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me," said Heero.  
  
"Where have you been all weekend? I've been trying to call you since Friday night!" yelled Duo at his best friend.   
  
"I went to London! Geez, what's your problem? I told you I was going to catch up with Relena in London!"  
  
"Shit! I forgot. So, how did it go with her?"   
  
"It didn't go anywhere. It turned out she wasn't even going to visit her brother, she was staying with Blondie! First I go through all the trouble of finding where she's staying, then I wait for her for hours in a friggin' bush. When I finally see her she's waiting for Blondie. I tried to talk to her, but she starts screaming her head off about me trying to paw her. To make a long story short, she had me kicked out of the house! And she had to nerve to laugh at me! Oh well, I don't want to talk about that. How did it go with Hilde?" said Heero laughingly.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey, at least you got some this weekend! Did you get me my tape?"  
  
"No I didn't get you the fucking tape!"  
  
"Why? Didn't you--"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't make you a tape!"  
  
"Someone sure is bitchy today!"  
  
"I could say the same thing about you! You can't even talk to Relena..."  
  
"Don't change the subject. You're the one who backed out of the deal. You didn't make me a tape!"  
  
"And you can't even get Relena to talk to you! This isn't getting us anywhere, I'll talk to you later," he said and hung up.  
  
"Yeah, well whatever!" Heero said and hung up the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm... this is great. It really relieves the tension."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Reline. They were getting massages at a local spa. After they were done they would go shopping for clothes, then they would get their hair done. It was going to be great. And it would be a great chance to give Hilde a make-over without her noticing. Relena had been dying to get Hilde to get a make-over but she always refused. Now that she was feeling vulnerable, it had been easy to convince her.  
  
"All done," said the nice young man who'd been working wonders with Hilde's back. She sighed and got up warping her towel around her.   
  
"Where to next?" she asked Relena.  
  
"We're going shoppin'," she replied also wrapping her towel around her body.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later they were ready to drop. They had gone to almost all the stores and boutiques in the story. They had gotten suits for work, shoes for work, outfits for just hanging out with friends, more shoes, and new lingerie from a new shop called 'Kinky Kitty'.   
  
"I don't know about you, Hilde, but I still want to get my hair done," said Relena, hoping that Hilde wasn't too tired.  
  
"Well, okay. Since we're already out, we might as well do it. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that I get my braces off on Monday. So I'm going to be late for work." Hilde   
  
"That's good. How long have you had them now?"  
  
"Two years. It's great to know that I'm finally getting these things off! Let's go, I don't want to take too long."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Relena and Hilde went off to get their hair done.   
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
AN: R&R please! I get a kick out of reading your reviews and it makes me want to write the next chapter! 


	12. What the hell happened?

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Warnings: read the other chapters  
  
AN: I can't think of anything right now, maybe by the end of the chapter.  
  
  
"What are you talking about Duo? I don't know what the hell you're saying," said Heero to his friend. They were in Duo's office.   
  
"What I'm saying is that-- that I don't... think I can tell Hilde not to take charge of his company. What kind of guy would do this? My actions have been so immature. Do you really think I am ready to head this company if I play such adolescent games with people?"  
  
Heero was drawing a blank. Duo had never said anything like this. "You like her," he said simply. " I think you feel bad about what you did."  
  
"I do feel bad. Hilde is a nice gir-- woman. She's funny, and extremely smart. That's why, I think, my father chose her. She's intelligent, she knows how to handle herself in a job like this. I mean, think about it! She didn't do anything to me, and what do I do? I sleep with her only to coerce her into not signing a contract that will warranty her--"  
  
"Wait, wait! So you're totally backing out? Why?"  
  
"Because of Hilde!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh! I'm running so late!" exclaimed Hilde. She had gone to her orthodontist this morning to get her braces off. 'Finally! After three years of pain and suffering they're finally off!' She looked in the mirrors that lined the elevator walls. She gave herself a big cheesy smile. Like the ones she never allowed herself to give anybody when she'd had her braces. 'It was worth it!'   
  
Relena had wanted her to wear her contact lenses, but she'd refused. Instead she was wearing silver, thin framed lenses. She wasn't quite ready for her WHOLE appearance to change.  
  
She walked out of the elevator smiling to herself. She was trying to imagine how Duo would react when he saw her. She was wearing a conservative two piece, black suit with a silk shirt underneath. Her designer three-inch heels clicked as she walked to her office. She flicked her hair from her shoulder onto her back. It had been trimmed at least five inches and it had been layered at the front. It looked like a silk veil around her.   
  
As she neared Duo's office she heard voices. They weren't loud enough to be considered shouting, but they were loud, and that the door was slightly open didn't help. She was in front of the door now, but she didn't want to interrupt Duo and Heero. Only those two would be shouting at each other in the morning.   
  
She was going to turn around and go to see Relena, she didn't' want to interrupt, until she heard her name. She didn't' want to be nose, but this involved her as well, in a way.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Because of Hilde?"  
  
"Yes! I'm not going to ask her to do anything. It was wrong to make that bet with you! I shouldn't have used her like that. She told me that her other boyfriend had done the same thing and I just went right ahead and did the same thing! I can't do that anymore! How can I face her after all I've done? How can I look at her in the face and not think about the fact that I dated her-- slept with her only so she wouldn't take my father's offer of becoming president of the company! Do you know how I'd feel?"  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Hilde only blinked. She didn't-- couldn't take it all in. Her eyes pooled with tears. How could Duo use her like that? How could he do that to her after hearing what had happened to her before? How could he be so selfish, so shallow?  
  
She wanted to run, to run home and cry her eyes out. But no! She wouldn't do that. She had run away from the man that had hurt her once, and she wouldn't do it again. She would face him and all his lies; look at him in the eyes and tell him what she thought of him at that moment!  
  
She blinked her tears back and took a deep breath. She reached her hand out and pushed the door open.   
  
Duo heard the door open and stopped yelling at Heero.  
  
A tiny woman came in dressed all in black. He looked at her. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her face. He stared at her up and down. When he reached her eyes she knew who it was. "Hilde," he said. He smiled slightly at her. She looked beautiful. "You look--"  
  
"You fucking bastard!"  
  
"Hilde--" How much had she heard? 'Obviously enough if she's this pissed!' his mind screamed.  
  
"Don't say anything you piece of shit! I heard it all! How could you do this to me? Especially after what I told you!" Despite her efforts, she started to cry, but that didn't dissuade her from telling him off.  
  
'Dammit. I didn't want her to find out this way.' His heart dropped. "Hilde listen--"  
  
"No! Fuck you! Fuck you and your stupid little games! I hope you fucking rot in hell! You and your friend!" she said looking at Heero. "I only came in here to tell you that I don't care what your father's offer is..."  
  
"Please, don't--"  
  
"I'm going to accept!" Without another word, she left. So fast Duo thought that she hadn't been there. But she had. The outburst hadn't lasted more than thirty seconds but it had happened.   
  
"Shit," was all he said. He closed his eyes. He took off after her. He had to explain, he couldn't let her think that he didn't feel guilty.  
  
"Duo, where you going? C'mon man! Let her go, she-- Argh! Women! They totally screw with a guy's head!" Heero took off after Duo.  
  
tbc...  
  
AN: Sorry so short but I have a TON of stuff to do. My committee and I have to arrange some stuff for our graduation in June. We're trying to have it outside instead of in the auditorium, and we have to... you don't want to hear it. Let's just say I have a lot to do. I end up coming home at nine everyday and I still have to do my homework. Better than no chapter, yes? 


	13. Mistakes, Regrets and Opinions

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
AN: I wrote some of this in my futures (home ec) class. I don't have physics anymore, so hopefully my grades will be a little better and I'll have more time to write.   
  
  
Duo could see Hilde walking towards the stairs. He couldn't believe she looked so good, and he hadn't even gotten a chance to tell her. He cursed under his breath. He'd totally blown it. He'd finally realized what a selfish, conceited, bitch he'd been for his whole life. And right before he was ready to change, his one chance to redeem himself had been blown to bits when Hilde had heard his stupid story. Hilde wasn't just his once chance to make him feel better about himself. He'd gotten to know her a little bit of her, a little bit of what lay beneath the clothes and the bad hair and he'd learned that sometimes you had to look beyond what people could see. And he felt like the scum of the earth for behaving that way. He'd based his whole life, all his relationships in looks and never happened to realize that there were things under that.   
  
But now? Now he had to find Hilde and beg her to let him make it up to her. But what could he say? 'I'm sorry that slept with you to get you to agree not to take my father's office. I just really wanted the responsibility of being president.'  
  
He raced after her. His legs were longer, and he didn't war heels so he caught up to her when they reached the underground parking garage. Duo grabbed Hilde's hand and she was jerked back to face him.  
  
"Get your hands off me, Duo!" she said and tried to pull her hand away.  
  
He sighed, but didn't let go. He pulled her towards him and said, "Let me talk to you, please. How much did you hear?"  
  
She stopped struggling and finally looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He never meant to make her cry. "I never meant to--"  
  
"Yes you did, Duo. You meant to hurt me, and you know that. I bet you were hoping I'd quit! But to answer your question, I heard everything. I heard you telling your stupid friend that you felt bad about what you did because I was a nice girl. I heard everything, and let me just tell you that I also think you are an immature child. You have no respect for anything! Now let me go!" Hilde pulled her hand away and walked to her car.   
  
He closed his eyes, but he didn't let her outburst get to him. He needed to say something, not to make himself feel better, but to make her feel better. He took off after her again and reached her before she unlocked her car's door. "Listen to me, Hilde, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. Believe me, making love with you was incredible. I'm sorry--"  
  
"Don't apologize to me, Duo. Don't apologize because it's no one's fault but my own. I was an idiot and I believed every lie that came out of your mouth! I was an idiot, again, and I let this happen! How could I have let his happen again? Why did YOU do it? You know how hurt I was after Trowa, I told you and you still went ahead with your little plan! Well, let me tell you that I won't ever make that mistake again! Never again will anybody, ever, make a fool out of me! I won't let myself be suckered again!" In the spur of the moment, she raised her other hand and slapped him.   
  
He didn't say anything. The red imprint of her hand throbbed on his cheek. He shook his head at her. His heart was doing little cartwheels in his chest. His mind screamed at him that he'd hurt a wonderful human being. He had hurt a woman who was as fragile as glass. Someone whose self-esteem had taken a blow straight to the heard before and he'd done it too. He'd taken her heart and her emotions and stomped on them, just like Trowa had done.  
  
"I said I was sorry, Hilde. I meant it. You heard me in there! I know I was being selfish and I was being a bastard, but I'm sorry! What can I do to have your forgiveness?" he asked. He didn't know what he could say to make her see that he was truly sorry for hurting her.  
  
"Frankly, I don't care if you're sorry. For that matter, sorry doesn't matter! And what you can do to make it up to me is--" she started but was interrupted by Heero yelling out his name.   
  
"Duo! Duo, where are ya man?" Heero yelled out to his friend.  
  
Duo let go of Hilde and turned towards Heero's voice. Hilde took the opportunity and opened the door of her care and slipped inside. She closed her door with a loud bang. Duo looked back at her and pounded on her window.   
  
"Hilde, wait! Wait, please!"  
  
She ignored him and started the engine. with one last look at him she drove away making her tires screech.  
  
Duo covered his face with his hands. Heero ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Man, I never thought I'd live to see the day you would beg for forgiveness," Heero said seriously.   
  
Duo shrugged off his friend's hand and walked to his car. "I can't let her go...," he paused, "like that. I need to... Shit, I don't know what I need to do. I just need to see her and apologize."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde tried to concentrate on her driving. It was better than trying to concentrate on Duo. She'd been an idiot. A total idiot! How could she have believed Duo could ever like her, could ever be interested in her? She was the ugly duckling, the dork who liked the boss' son. She shook her head, concentrating on her driving she drove home. She took deep breaths, she focused her eyes on the road. When she pulled into the parking lot of her building and released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.   
  
Closing her eyes she rested her forehead on the steering wheel. She didn't want to cry, but her heart was breaking. It refused to listen to her rational side. Tears escaped her closed lids. She sat up and took her seat belt off. Her legs were a little unsteady. Her heart was beating fast. She had to get home.   
  
Before she could get to the elevator, she heard another car coming. It was Duo's silver Jaguar. 'Fuck,' she thought. She ran to the elevator.  
  
Duo was far enough into the parking lot to see Hilde run into the elevator. He parked his car and ran after her.   
  
He didn't reach her in time. The elevator was on its way to her floor. Frustrated he ran towards the stairs.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Oh God! Why can't he leave me alone for now?' She all but ran into her apartment and shut the door with a loud bang. She locked the door and leaned against it. Giving a deep sigh she walked to her bedroom where she proceeded to change her clothes. "Looks like I won't be going to work for the rest of the day," she said.   
  
Outside, Duo was just in time to see her door slam closed. "Hilde!" he called. "Let me talk to you! Please, let me apologize! Hilde, if you don't let me in I'm going to yell my apologies through the door so the whole building can hear them. And I don't care if they call security!" Duo waited for her response. Nothing. "I'll count to three! One... two... three! Hilde, come on babe!"   
  
Duo leaned on the door. He felt crushed. He didn't know why, why he felt this... this desperation. He needed to make her understand that he had never meant to hurt her. "Hilde, I never meant to hurt you. I know that it's redundant, but I mean it. I was calling off my little bet with Heero before you showed up! I was doing it because... because I care about you. I didn't want to hurt you like that other guy did." He hoped she was listening. As much as he wanted to apologize he didn't go around shouting his most inner thoughts in the middle of a hallway.  
  
He heard a shuffling on the other side of the door. He heard some clocks click, and for a second his heart soared. She was opening the door! His hopes were soon crushed when the door opened a little only to be stopped by the chain. He could see part of Hilde's face. Her red eyes made him bite his lip.   
  
"I'm not good at expressing my emotions, Hilde. Not even during sex, but if you give me a chance--"  
  
"You're only sorry that you got caught! If I hadn't heard anything, and you still hadn't asked me not to take your father's offer, whatever it is, you would have been perfectly content!"  
  
"You're right, I'm an asshole. But please, understand me, I've never regretted anything I ever did. The only thing I regret is the way I treated you. I know I don't deserve to ask this, but please give me another chance. I care about you, Hilde. This is so hard to say, but please, give me another chance and I'll show you that I care."  
  
Hilde looked at him for a long moment before she closed the door. Duo waited there, hoping, praying that she would open the door again and let him in or tell him to leave or something. She didn't do anything, though.   
  
He felt like crying. Strange, nobody would ever think that a man like Duo would ever cry over something. Especially a woman when he had so many panting after him.   
  
Wiping his eyes, Duo walked to the parking lot.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde's emotions were going wild. One part of her was elated at the fact that Duo said he care about her, another part of her was enraged that he'd used her to fulfill his selfish wants, and there was a third part of her that was saddened. That part of her was still a little girl, the little girl who had been rejected by her own family. The little girl who desperately wanted a friend to tell her everything was okay.   
  
The phone rang. 'Probably Relena,' she thought. "Hello," she answered.  
  
"Hilde, it's Richard Maxwell, I have something to ask you. Could you please come to my office, let's say about now?"  
  
Silence, then, "I'll be there in an hour."  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
AN: I had a little time to write today. I wrote a little more than usual. Please review! 


	14. Maybe you'll say you still want me...

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
AN: Hmm, I'm thinking about making a little side story to this. Many thanks to those of you who emailed me with ideas to keep the story going (Psycho Kitty and Mama-sama, and Kitty). Also, there was a word that for the love of all that's holy could not remember. It was the past tense of wind, as in coil, and I couldn't remember it. So I spelled it wound. I speak English, I speak it better than I speak my mother language, Spanish, but I could not remember the word!   
  
  
Warnings: this chapter is sappy!  
  
  
"So, basically what I'm saying, Hilde, is that you would be president of the company for about three years, at which time Duo would take over. But you would take over as vice president for the company," said Richard Maxwell, Duo's father.   
  
Hilde could be vindictive and not take the position offered, and then Mr. Maxwell would be stuck with his stupid ass, immature son for a president. Or she could be vindictive and take the position just to get on Duo's nerves, since he hadn't wanted her to take it and that's how everything had started. It wasn't a hard choice. Duo's father didn't know anything that had happened, just as well because she truly admired the older man.   
  
After a moment of silence she finally agreed. He brought out the contract and explained it to her. Hilde wasn't listening, though, she didn't care. She was going to be Duo's boss.   
  
She signed.  
  
"And Hilde, let me just say that you look beautiful. Your change of... everything came just in time for your position as president." Mr. Maxwell stood up and held out his hand to her.   
  
'I'm a horrible person,' she thought. Then she thought of Duo, 'Not worse than Duo.' She shook Richard's hand.   
  
"Welcome, Ms. President of Maxwell Fashion."  
  
"Thank you." Guiltily, she walked out of the office that would be hers come next week.   
  
She took a deep breath and thought, 'Get ready for hell, Maxwell.' An evil little smile spread on her red colored lips.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was sitting behind his desk, in his chair. His elbows rested on the desk, his chin in one hands. He was deep in thought. He couldn't think of anything but Hilde. His mind wouldn't forget how sad, how defeated she'd looked when she slapped him in the parking lot. His mind went over and over the events of the day. He looked at the clock on the surface of the desk, 1:07 p.m. The seconds seem to drag by slowly. He groaned, his day was far from over.  
  
After having given up hope that Hilde would open her door to him, Duo had gone back to his office. Heero had been there waiting for him asking him all kinds of questions.   
  
"Talk to Relena, they're friends. Maybe she could talk to her for you," Heero had said.   
  
'Yeah, maybe I should go talk to her. She could give me some advice... if she doesn't hate me too.'  
  
At the same time he got up from his leather chair, Hilde came in the room. His heart soared. She'd come back! And she looked hot. He hadn't really looked at her until now. Her slightly wavy hair was totally straightened, as if she'd taken an iron to it. It was jet black, with a blue tint. Her thick glasses had been replaced with thin silver ones. Gray eye shadow graced her lids, and her thick eyelashes looked longer somehow. He noted the red color on her lips, luscious lips.   
  
He looked at her clothes now. A black business suit. The skirt was short, but modest, the jacket emphasized the curves under it, the white silk blouse visible at the V of the jacket.  
  
They looked at each other for a long time. Her gaze was cold. His was full of admiration and regret.  
  
"Oh, so you see something you like now. Unlike the first time I walked in here?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful," he said quietly.   
  
"Thank you," she said smiling, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.   
  
He walked closer to her, but she didn't back away. She stayed where she was and met his eyes. "Hilde, don't hurt my father's company for the sake of your revenge. He has nothing to do with this," he said sincerely.  
  
"Don't worry, Duo, I have not intention of causing harm to this company, it would hurt your father. That's something YOU would do, and I am nothing like you. I don't even have a revenge planned out, my only revenge will be knowing that I took what you wanted the most. I took from you what you so desperately fought for," she said, her eyes going cold. Her mouth was set in a thin line. Her countenance betraying nothing.  
  
"Is this how it is going to be for the rest of our lives, Hilde?" he asked. His cobalt eyes soulful, they searched her own eyes for a sign... any sign of feeling.  
  
"I guess so, Duo. I'm not going to let myself be hurt... by anyone. Besides, now I have a brand new job, I have more responsibilities, people to order around; lots of things to keep me busy. I'll probably have to time for any relationships," she said with a cold smile.   
  
He leaned closer to her so his forehead was touching hers. "And I'll be there every step of the way, helping you. With anything, and hoping that you'll make time for me," he whispered, his lips almost touching hers. His hands came up to cup her face.   
  
Hilde closed her eyes, savoring the sensations his hot breath stirred. She moved her head closer to his, their lips not quite touching. Her arms came up to circle his neck of their own volition. Duo closed his eyes, ready to let his lips connect with her soft ones.   
  
The door burst open.   
  
Hilde jumped away from Duo and she blushed. Her breathing was erratic at what they'd been caught doing. She didn't look at the door or at Duo. She kept her eyes averted from him and the new person in the room. "Sorry," said a soft, feminine, sing-song voice. There was no hint of apology in the word.  
  
Hilde frowned immediately, she knew that voice. It had haunted her dreams for a long time.   
  
"Cathy," whispered Duo beside her. He sighed mentally. Things couldn't get worse. He'd been so close to kissing Hilde, and this bitch had to come and ruin his moment! 'Damn it!'   
  
"Duo!" she almost yelled. "Haven't heard from you in the longest time!" Catherine was dressed in skin-tight, black leather pants. she was wearing a pair of five inch heeled boots. Her cut off, red halter top was probably two sizes too small because her breasts were almost popping out. Ample cleavage showing. She walked to Duo, brushing by Hilde as if she wasn't even there. With those boots she was easily as tall as Duo. That made Hilde fume. Her three inch heels barely made her reach Duo's earlobe.   
  
"Oh, I missed you so much, love!" the woman squealed. "What's wrong?" she said, wrapping, more like coiling, herself around the stoic Duo. "I have an invitation, love! I was thinking that we could go to a club--"  
  
"I'm going to get my things out of my office," said Hilde. "I'll be moving into my new one at this very moment." She walked away stiffly. That was the last thing she'd wanted to see. Duo with Catherine.   
  
Duo wanted to run after her, but Catherine had more than wound herself around him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from her.   
  
"Anyway, so I was thinking..." her voice faded away from him.  
  
He knew it was going to be a long time before she shut up. He walked behind his desk and sat down. She took it as an invitation and sat on his lap.   
  
Ten minutes later, Duo was so tired of hearing her voice that he didn't have time to react when Hilde came out of her office with a box containing her things. She glanced at them briefly before walking out of the larger office.  
  
"The only thing Cathy is good at was fucking things up,' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A pissed off Hilde walked to her new office, the one the current president of the company was vacating at that very moment. She'd forgotten to tell Relena about her new position in the company. 'I'll take a few minutes to tell her the good news. I bet she'll be glad about it.   
  
Hilde walked into her friends little office. Relena's head was bent low, she was focusing on some paper she was reading. Hilde smiled, she didn't say anything, instead she dropped her box full of stuff on the floor. The clatter made Relena visibly jump. Her head snapped up and when she saw Hilde she smiled.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and said, "I should have known it was you. What brings you here," she paused looking at all the things that had come out of the box, "with all this stuff?" she said. Her eyes widened and she asked worriedly, "You didn't quit did you?"  
  
"No, but I've been promoted. It seemed that everyone but you and I knew about it."  
  
"Promoted to what?" asked Relena, obviously puzzled.  
  
"To president of Maxwell Fashion," she said simply.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" squealed Relena. She stood from her seat and ran to her friend. "How in the world did you manage that?" she asked and hugged her best friend. Things couldn't get any better for her friend.   
  
"I have no idea. Mr. Maxwell just called me in his office, I thought he was going to fire me because he found out about me and... anyway so I'm sitting there and he just hits me with the offer!"  
  
"And you said yes!" Relena said excitedly.  
  
"Yup!" she said and hugged her friend back.   
  
Relena was so excited for her friend that she didn't want to say what she was thinking. She was loath to say it, but she had to. "Hilde, you're not going to--" she didn't finish.   
  
Hilde interrupted her by saying, "No, I didn't do it to hurt Duo, even though he knew about it and that's why he did what he did. I'm doing it because I want to...," she hesitated, "and partly because I know that's what Duo wants so much." Her eyes lowered. Her hands found her friend's, who'd stopped hugging her a while ago.  
  
"When is Mr. Maxwell going to make the announcement?" Relena asked, grinning and successfully changing the subject.  
  
"Later today," said Hilde happily. Despite everything that had gone on with Duo, Hilde was truly happy. All aspects of her life, except her love life, were looking up. Things were finally turning up for her, for the lonely child she'd been for such a long time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The announcement was made over an intercom. It was broadcasted throughout the whole building, so even the janitors knew who would be signing their checks from then on.  
  
Duo sat in his chair staring out the large window behind his desk. He had been doing that for the last two hours. And that was exactly the way Heero found him.   
  
"Duo," he said, "it's late. Everybody went home. You and I are the only ones left in the building, except for the night crew. Let's go, I'll drive you home."   
  
Duo swiveled his chair around to face his friend. The bright lights in the office giving him a pale color. He looked at his friend, he looked tired, dejected. He chuckled a little. "We're a couple of lovelorn bachelors, Heero."  
  
Heero sighed and plopped down on one of the chairs facing his friend. "Speak for yourself, man. I don't love any chick..." he said, but Duo knew that he was only trying to convince himself.  
  
"Whatever man, let's get outta here." Duo got up from his chair and grabbed his suit jacket. The two young men walked to the underground parking lot. Heero dropped Duo home, his care left in the parking lot.   
  
When Heero stepped through his door he dropped his jacket on the floor, his tie, his shirt, his belt, and his pants. He plunked himself down on his bed and whispered, "I'm yours, Relena." He promptly fell asleep.  
  
tbc...  
  
AN: Whoo hoo! My longest chapter for this story yet! Hope you guys enjoy it, it took me a while to write this. I was heading for writer's block, but, fortunately, some fellow writers got me up and running again. I may write some more this weekend, maybe tomorrow, or something. I'm not promising anything. But I have Monday off school, AND I have NO homework, which is a miracle 


	15. Maybe you'll say that you don't...

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply!  
  
AN: umm... i don't know what so say right now, maybe by the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapterer 14  
  
  
"A party?" asked Hilde. Richard Maxwell had just proposed they hold a party in honor of her becoming president of Maxwell Fashion and his son becoming vice president.  
  
"Yes, but it wouldn't be one of those boring parties. You know, the ones that require everyone to wear a tuxedo and the ladies to wear cocktail dresses. No, this party would be to honor you, and you're young! We could have it in a club or something."  
  
Ideas started to form in Duo's head. 'Yes, a party, but not a stuffy affair. A party...'   
  
Richard Maxwell turned to his son. "What do you think, Duo? Great idea, huh?"   
  
"I totally agree with you, Dad. A party that is designed for young people. honoring the new young management of Maxwell Fashion. I think it's a great idea, Hilde. We should do it," he said excitedly. A party that he didn't have to dress up for. It was cool.  
  
"I agree too. Then it would give the heads of other companies a good look at who will be leading the company for the years to come. It'll be different," she said smiling.   
  
"So, it's settled then? We'll have a party at a respectable club, one of the many, I'm sure, my son frequents. How does next week sound? On Saturday night?" he asked hopefully.   
  
"We'll have to see if we can get the club reserved for that day. But other than that it sounds great," said Duo. "Hilde and I will arrange everything."  
  
Hilde looked at him with skepticism. She took a mental sighed and agreed. They would be working more closely than before for the next few years, so she might as well get used to it. They would start working as a team with this party. "Okay," she said. "We'll plan it. It'll be in our honor, but we can also announce that you'll be retiring, Mr. Maxwell. Other companies have only read it in the newspapers, and we can use this party to announce it formally."  
  
"Great! Come on, Hilde, let's get started," said Duo bouncing up from his chair. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(the night of the party)  
  
Hilde fidgeted with her hair, her shirt and paced up and down the hall.  
  
"What are you doing? Go and get ready or you're gonna be late to your own party!" shouted Relena when she came out of her room. She was dressed in a denim mini skirt and a black halter top. She was wearing strappy black heels. Her hair was halfway up. She was wearing much more make up than she usually wore. They were going to a night club after all. It was okay to be a little bit flashy.   
  
"I don't know! I don't know what to wear! I don't know what I'm doing, I'm a little bit nervous!" she cried.  
  
"Chill! Take a deep breath and let's go in your room. Pick out something to wear and knock 'em all dead tonight." Relena looked at her watch and said, "Quatre will be here any minute now, we gotta hurry," she said and ushered Hilde into her bedroom. They ended up picking black leather pants for Hilde and a black tube top. The black outfit accentuated the paleness of her skin, but not making her look sickly pale.   
  
They both jumped when they heard the door bell ring. "Damn!" said Relena and went to answer it. Quatre was on the other side of the door, and next to him was another young man. Relena took a moment to asses the man. He was tall, tanned and his hair was midnight black. His eyes a magnificent dark blue. 'Mmm, tall, dark hair and light eyes. Just the way I like 'em,' she thought.   
  
"Hi, Relena!" said Quatre as he came in. He kissed her cheek then introduced his handsome friend to her. "This is Carlos, I hope you don't mind that I brought him, but I thought it would be a great idea if he was your date."  
  
Relena smiled at the young man. "Oh, it's okay, Quatre. I'm sure Carlos and I will become great friends tonight," she said and introduced her self. "You guys want anything to drink? Hilde isn't ready yet and I'm helping her get ready." She let them to the kitchen and said, "Quatre, feel right at home. Get something to drink or whatever while Hilde gets ready. I'm gonna go help her, okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Once Relena was inside Hilde's room she gave a squeal of delight. "Oh you should see this guy, Hilde!" She let out a gush of air. "He's so hot!"  
  
"Who are you talking about? Isn't Quatre here yet?" Hilde asked her friend who was almost doing back flips in the bedroom.   
  
Relena gave a shaky sigh and looked at her friend with a deadly serious expression before saying, "Oh yes, he's here. And he brought his friend, for me," she said quietly.   
  
"So I get Quatre as my date?" she asked smiling.   
  
Relena merely nodded. Too entranced on Carlos.   
  
Hilde laughed. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sigh. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine, I got one hot looking man waiting out there for me!"  
  
"Calm down! I don't want you to spontaneously combust in my room before my party!" she said laughing.  
  
"Sorry, but you know. It's been a while. Okay, let's get you ready for that party!"  
  
Five minutes later they came out of the room. Quatre's eyes bugged out when he saw Hilde. He hadn't see her new look so he was very surprised. She was dressed all in black. Her black hair complementing her clothes perfectly. It was styled in little ringlets that fell to her shoulders. Effectively making it a lot shorter than it really was. Relena and Hilde had chosen black eye shadow to go with her clothes.   
  
"I like it," Quatre said quietly. Regaining his senses. "Pretty gothic," he said a little louder.   
  
"You don't think I should change into the red tube do you?" she asked a little unnerved by his appreciating gaze. She wasn't used to men looking at her so intensely.   
  
"You look great," said Carlos' in a slightly accented, sensuous voice. He turned to Relena and smiled, "You look gorgeous, Relena."  
  
She smiled and took his arm. "Let's get goin'!" she exclaimed.  
  
All four of them exited the condo. The limo driver opened the door for them, both girls entered first. When all for of them were seated, the limo driver drove off to Club Satire.  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
AN: I know it's short, but I spend the day with my boyfriend. He's so sweet and we don't get to see each other much outside of school. We both work during the weekend and we had today off. 


	16. Don't tell me I'm too late...

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply!  
  
AN: I figured I'd write a chapter, however short, today since I skipped school. Yes, I cut shcool with my boyfriend... but my mom knew and she said it was okay... we just left in the morning like usual... hee hee! We saw A Walk to Remember with Mandy Moore and Shane West, it made me cry! It was so sweet!  
  
I don't own the song! Enrique *dreamy look* Iglesias does!  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
In the darkness of the limo, with the light of the passing streetlights Quatre saw a glinting of silver. "I'd never seen that before, when did you get it done?" he asked pointing at Hilde's navel ring.   
  
Hilde smiled, "Oh, this? I got this done a while ago... you just couldn't see it."  
  
He cleared his throat and realized he'd been staring at it while she was talking. "It's nice..." he hesitated before saying, "it's sexy."  
  
Hilde had to laugh at that. She didn't see Quatre as a potential boyfriend. Far from it, but it was nice to see that he found her attractive. She needed as much help as she could get. She didn't want to use Quatre, but it would show Duo that other men did find her attractive. "You're sweet, Quatre," she said.  
  
"But you don't see me as more than a friend..." he said with a small smile of his own.   
  
"I'm--"  
  
"No, don't apologize. I can't see myself with you, like that. No offense, but I consider you a good friend also. Besides, I know all about Duo."  
  
Hilde closed her eyes and shook her head. "Duo--"  
  
"And if you let me, I will make tonight very pleasant for you, and a nightmare for him. Just for the fun of it." Quatre smiled even though he was sure she couldn't see his broad smile.   
  
She heard it in his voice. "If you're sure," she said in mock uncertainty. She glanced at the other couple in the limo, totally engrossed with each other.  
  
Quatre saw her look at Relena and Carlos. "Good, I knew they'd like each other. She needs a man," he whispered in her ear. She just giggled. The driver announced that they were in their appointed destination.  
  
The young men helped the two girls out of the limo and entered the darkened Club Satire. The club was huge and there were three levels to it. The entrance was on the second, up a set of stairs was the third, which was mostly tables and a small dance floor. The second had a larger dance floor than the firs, it took about a third of the space and the rest was tables. The live band was on the third level of the club down a large ramp, that level was the largest of the three and contained the largest dance floor. All three levels faced the stage. The music blared from the huge speakers. The smell of alcohol and smoke was strong, but not at all unpleasant. The two couples headed to the third level of the club. They sat in the last row of tables nearest the stage. A banister separated that particular part, which was reserved for special guests. They sat at a round table in a sofa that was shaped in a semi circle placed against the banister so they would be facing the stage.   
  
Duo and his 'date' sat in the last table in the same row as Hilde. He was on the opposite side of the ramp, so Hilde didn't see him when she came in. Catherine Bloom was practically sitting on his lap. He hadn't planned on bringing her as his date, he was going to go solo, hoping Hilde would too, but she had all but stuck herself to him with invisible glue since that day in the office. He frowned upon seeing Quatre place his hand on Hilde's bare lower back. 'Now I know why Heero hates Blondie,' he thought murderously.   
  
He looked at her longingly. Her hair looked great, despite the lack of light in the club it seemed to shine with its natural blue highlights. She looked hot in that outfit and smiled to himself. They matched. He was wearing black leather pants, though not tight like hers, an opened button down, long-sleeved, black shirt, and a black wife beater underneath. He fought the urge to scramble away from Catherine, who was dressed in plastic looking baby blue pants and a bra-looking shirt made of the same material. She was too damn clingy! 'Shit, this girl is getting on my nerves.   
  
Heero came down the ramp with his date, Sally. He looked around for Duo, but instead spotted Relena. 'Who the hell is that with her?' he thought moodily. He looked at Sally, her eyes didn't stay in one place for too long. Sighing he searched again for his friend. Heero was dressed in a dark blue turtleneck sweater with a light blue stripe along the chest and sleeves. He wore dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips. His hair as messy as ever. He looked at what Sally was wearing a red, shiny, backless dress. The back was made up of criss-crossing thin strips of the same material. Her large breasts looked a little to big to be in the too small dress, as if a little tug in the back would rip it. Her slightly wavy hair hung around her shoulders.  
  
Relena was too engrossed in Carlos to notice Heero walk by. It wasn't that she didn't look for him, it was just that she had missed his big entrance with the bimbo.   
  
"Wanna dance?" asked Carlos, shouting in Relena's ear due to the level of the music and the conversations going on around them.  
  
"Yeah!" she shouted back. She took his hand and lead him to the large, dark dance floor.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The four couples had been at the party for at least an hour, Hilde and Relena hadn't forgotten Heero and Duo, but they hadn't seem them since they arrived.  
  
Hilde was dancing with Quatre to a lively song. Duo watched her from his table, refusing to dance with Catherine who had already had a little too much to drink; she wasn't drunk yet, just buzzed. She was in the process of almost slobbering on his neck, her version of a sensuous kiss. He took his eyes off Hilde long enough to push her, slightly, back into her own seat. When he focused his eyes on Hilde and her dancing partner his eyes went dark. Quatre had his hands low on the back of Hilde's hips, what Duo considered her ass. The song had changed to a slow, sexy one. Her arms were around his shoulders and Duo could see him place his mouth on her shoulder. He growled in anger. He looked over at where Heero was dancing with Sally, he wasn't concentrating on her though. His friend's eyes were on Relena who was involved in a tonsil hockey match with her unfamiliar partner.  
  
Anger radiated from Heero. It was time he took matters into his own hands. He steered Sally closer to the unsuspecting couple. He made the bump them a little so they could catch a breath. The couple reluctantly let go of each other and stared at Heero and his partner. Relena scowled. Shaking her head in anger she turned to Carlos.   
  
Too late!   
  
Sally's and Carlos' eyes had met.   
  
'Hook, line, and sinker,' thought Heero with a smirk.   
  
"Let's sit down!" shouted Carlos to the angered Relena.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
He led her to their table. They ordered another round of drinks for themselves and their friends. Hilde giggled and signaled to Quatre that she wanted to sit down for a while.   
  
They joined Relena and Carlos at the table, at which point Carlos excused himself to go to the bathroom.   
  
Heero, who had also joined his friend at their table, laughed evilly. 'If Sally isn't good at nursing, then she was definitely good at this...' Heero thought.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Duo.   
  
"Ha ha ha! I just sabotaged Relena's little date!"  
  
Duo looked at the table to see Relena sitting alone beside Hilde and Quatre.   
  
He looked back at his friend with a look of admiration. "How the hell did you manage that?"   
  
"Easy, prance around with Nurse Sally practically coming out of her dress and it'll turn any guys attention. You should do the same, though I suggest not with little miss passed out here," he said pointing at Catherine.   
  
She wasn't really passed out, just buzzed... a lot. Duo fought off her paws again. Then he smiled. "I got a better idea," he said. He stood up and walked away to dissappear into the throng of dancing bodies.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde had spotted Duo a while ago. She had just been trying to ignore him. She had seem him with Catherine, her hands all over him. 'The jerk,' she thought. Despite all of that, she was having a good time. Quatre was a good dancer, despite all the drinks he'd consumed. He had helped her take her mind off Duo, all the while making him jealous by touching her a certain way, by kissing her lightly.   
  
She had to admit, it felt kind of good having that power. She HAD noticed all the looks Duo was sending her way. His eyes smoldering with jealousy. 'Taste of your own medicine, you jerk!' she thought.  
  
Suddenly the music died down and all the lights went off momentarily, and all the noise died down. The spotlight focused on the stage. A young man dressed all in black was standing in front of the microphone.   
  
"Isn't that Duo?" asked Relena looking at her friend.  
  
"What is he doing?" she asked, more of herself than of her friend.   
  
They focused their attention on Duo again. "In honor of Maxwell Fashion newest president!" he said loudly. Suddenly the spotlight shifted to where Hilde sat.   
  
She felt all the blood rush to her face. Good thing they couldn't see it. All she could do was smile stupidly.   
  
"This is for you, Hilde. I love you, baby!" said Duo into the microphone, and closing his eyes he began to sing:  
  
"If I had one single wish  
I'd go back to the moment I kissed  
You goodbye  
No matter how hard I try  
I can't live  
Without you in my life  
  
Maybe you'll say you still want me  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
Maybe we said it was over  
But baby I can't let you go"  
  
Hilde's heart rate sped up. She couldn't believe what was happening. Duo was singing her a song! He looked directly at her, he closed his eyes again in concentration.  
  
"I walk around trying to understand  
Where we went wrong  
And I can't pretend  
It wasn't me  
And it wasn't you  
But I'm convinced  
We gave up too soon  
  
Maybe you'll say you still want me  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
Maybe we said it was over  
But baby I can't let you go"  
  
Hilde covered her face with her hands. A silly, happy smile plastered on her lips. He had such a beautiful voice. She could hear the emotion in it. In every expression, in every lyric he sang. Her eyes began to water.  
  
"Nothing left to lose   
After losing you  
There's nothing I can't take  
When I run to you  
When I come for you  
Don't tell me I'm too late"  
  
Duo took the microphone from its stand and walked off the stage. The spotlight following, he reached her table, and took her hand, kissing the back of it.   
  
"Maybe you'll say you still want me  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
Maybe we said it was over  
But baby I can't let you go"  
  
He walked back to the stage still holding her hand. They were both on the stage now. He hugged her to his body. Whispering, "I love you, please forgive me," before going back to the song.  
  
"Maybe you'll say you still want me  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
Maybe we said it was over  
But baby I can't let you go"  
  
As the band played the last notes, with the spotlight still focused on them, Duo grabbed Hilde and kissed her for all he was worth.  
  
The roar of applause managed to pull them apart. There were cat calls and whatnot. They hugged again.   
  
In one of the tables Heero smiled at his friend. "Not something I would have done, but good nonetheless," he said to no one in particular. He stood up from his chair and walked to Relena's table.  
  
Relena looked around for Carlos, he'd been gone for a long time. She looked to the other side only to discover Heero sitting next to her. He didn't say anything, he merely pointed towards a corner of the dance floor.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of Carlos practically having sex with Sally. She scowled.   
  
  
tbc...? mmm... maybe, with enough reviews...  
  
AN: How was that? Hope you guys liked it. Just one more chapter and I'll be done, maybe. This little scene has been plaguing me for a couple of days. Sorry to have made Sally such a whore, but I needed someone who was pretty. I love her, but it's an AU 


	17. Epilogue

Hilde's Fashion  
by Oyuki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
  
AN: Just to let you guys know that the song used in the last chapter is my favorite from Enrique's cd, ESCAPE. He's sooooooo hot! Anyway, here's the last part of this fic! This fic is soooooooo long, my longest ever, even longer than A Place In The Darkness!  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Relena's pretty face changed into a mask of anger. She turned her narrowed eyes to Heero. "You planned that," she accused.   
  
He smiled brightly at her. "I didn't push either one of them, just made sure they met. And let me tell you that Sally has a thing for exotic looking guys."  
  
"You bastard! You fuck with my life, then you won't even let me have a good time with a now-not-so-nice- guy! What is your problem, why won't you leave me alone?" she shouted at him. Quatre was the only other person sitting by them, he was staring curiously at the two combatants.  
  
"I can't leave you alone. I-- I-- I... I like you. A lot," he said, struggling to find the right words.  
  
Relena's eyes hardened, she shook her head and said sarcastically, "I'm sure you do."  
  
"Don't start acting like a bitch, Relena. I'm trying to tell you that I like you-- more than I would say to anybody else-- and you're acting like it doesn't mean anything."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde hugged Duo tighter. They were both still on the stage with the spotlight focused on them.   
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" said Hilde, hiding her face in his neck. "Oh my God! I can't believe that..."  
  
The cheers and applause had died a little and Duo tugged Hilde off the stage with him. Duo walked them back stage. He opened the door to a little room and all but shoved Hilde inside.   
  
"You look so fucking hot, Hilde!" he said, hugging her again. He kissed her this time. "I love you."  
  
Hilde smiled in the brightly lighted room. She pushed away from him a little and looked in his eyes. "I love you too," she said smiling.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I didn't mean to fall in love with you either, but that was a bonus. But please, please say you forgive me!"  
  
She had to laugh at that, his face was priceless. His cobalt eyes were huge, and his mouth was set in a frown, if she made him suffer a little longer, she bet he would start to pout. She caressed his cheek. "I forgive you, Duo. And I know that some people-- AKA Relena-- are going to say I'm an idiot for doing it, but I love you."  
  
"I promise you that I won't EVER hurt you!"  
  
"But Duo...?" she started hesitantly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm still your boss," she said sadly. For the first time, questioning her decision to accept the responsibility of Maxwell Fashion.  
  
"I don't care," he said hugging her again. "It's better like this anyway, look what an immature guy I am..."  
  
She smiled. She kissed his lips softly.   
  
"Besides, I can always sing you another song..." he said smiling impishly.   
  
"You're never going to change, you'll always be a womanizing bastard!" she said laughing at him.   
  
"Yup, but the only woman I'm going to womanize from now on is you!"  
  
  
  
The End...  
  
  
AN: Sorry to have made is so short, but it's an epilogue! Plus, I was running out of ideas. Well, that's it for Hilde's Fashion. Yup, it's done, finished, finito, terminado! There will be a 1xR side story to this for sure... I just don't know when. 


End file.
